Oh My Gosh
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: Liley- oneshot! A bar. Two girls, dancing past midnight. Hot damn! Now that's gotta be fun!


**A/N: I thought I'd try this song and I think it worked. The song is _Oh My Gosh by Usher. _It's awesome, listen to it. So let's see how I did. The girls are 21 btw. Enjoy in Normal POV...

* * *

**

**Oh My Gosh**

In the dark of the night, a little car sped down a small street. A few lamp posts and it's headlights, were the only thing lighting the way. Lilly Truscott was furiously speeding her way down the little street. Her destination: Miley Stewart's apartment. In the meanwhile, inside her apartment, Miley was sleeping peacefully and unaware she would no longer be in her slumber, within the next minute.

Lilly skidded to a stop at the side of the apartment and parked by the curb. She ran up to unlock the door. Then ran up a couple flights of stairs until she reached Miley's room. Lilly unlocked her door, shut it behind her, then headed straight to where Miley was sleeping. She turned on the light and sat on Miley's bed.

"Hey Miles, get up let's go."

"Hmm?" Miley slowly woke up and looked over at Lilly. "Shit...not again Lilly. It's past midnight." Miley groaned and pulled her covers over her head.

"But it's summer, so who cares?"

"I do, I wanna go back to sleep. I'm tired." Miley whined in a groggy and muffled voice.

"Why do you keep going to sleep early anyway? Like I said, it's summer."

"And like I said, I'm tired. And remind me to take my spare key away from you...hey, what was that for?" Miley yelled at Lilly, at the sudden breeze of cool air, from Lilly pulling the covers off the top half of Miley's body. Also reviling a small tank top she was wearing to sleep in.

"Just listen and go with me to the bar for once. Like have a good time and don't worry about being obligated to stuff. You don't have classes for awhile, so just have fun in the summer."

"Alright alright I'm up, I'll go but-"

"Don't say 'just this one time', cause after you go tonight you'll wanna go the next night and the next. It's a fun little bar."

Miley sat up in bed part way and looked at Lilly. "You're annoying, you know that? Waking me up every night, all summer long, just waiting until I finally answered yes. Oh and let me guess, now it's the happiest moment in time for you and you can hardly believe it." Miley gave Lilly a huge smile, full of sarcasm.

Lilly hit Miley in the face with a pillow. "Oh shut up Stewart, yes I admit I'm happy that the two of us can hang out tonight."

"Ha whatever Truscott, you were totally checking me out just then. You wouldn't have stopped unless I said something." Miley smiled.

Lilly blushed and stood up quickly. "Ok then, get up and get ready so we can go."

Several months ago, Lilly couldn't hold it in any longer and told Miley that she's bisexual. So Miley joked around with Lilly about it ever since then. They always found it fun, but when Miley would refer to herself in jokes and even flirt in the slightest, it set Lilly off into extreme blushing. She was always able to hide it, but being in love with her best friend made it rather difficult to hide at times. When they were so close just now, this happened to be one of those times of an extreme blushing moment.

Miley smirked behind Lilly, watching her leave the room. Miley loved to tease her, because she also loved Lilly. Even though Lilly told her what she is, Miley still wasn't ready and just decided to have fun with it. Although feeling slightly guilty at the same time because she knew she should tell Lilly soon.

"K I'm ready." Miley told Lilly, as she walked out of her room. Lilly got up from the bean bag chair and gave Miley a quick glance over. "How do I look?"

"Awesome, really great. Those tight jeans go great with that, that...really low cut tank top." _Hot damn this is torture! How much longer can one restrain? _Lilly thought.

"Thanks," Miley gave a subtle wink., with a huge smile. "Lets go." Then they walked out the door and downstairs to Lilly's car.

Once they arrived at the bar, they passed a crowd that was leaving. They found their way to a few stools up front. A few seconds later, when the bar tender noticed their presence, Miley started her order.

"I'd just like a bottle-"

"Two bottles of beer please." Lilly slid in front of her, cutting her off.

"Alright, just one minute." He told them, then walked over to a little fridge to grab the bottles.

Miley smacked Lilly on the shoulder. "Hey, you knew I wanted water. What the hells up with that? Lilly I'm not planning to get drunk tonight."

"Miley it's just one bottle." Lilly spoke as the man handed them their beer and Lilly paid. "You've had it before, here." She handed one to Miley and she hesitated a bit, then took it.

"Fine, but you're paying." She told Lilly as they hopped off the stools and found a small table by the front of the store and next to a window.

"I just did. Wow Miles, you haven't even had a drink yet and you're acting really slow. That's sad." Lilly sad with sarcasm.

Miley punched her in the shoulder again. "Oh shut up. Alright I'm here and I'm having a drink. Now what else do you want to do?"

Lilly was looking around and at the dance floor. It wasn't very crowded at the moment. "Dance." Then she drank some of her beer.

"What? Lilly you know I'm not that great and besides, there's nothing good playing." Miley said, sipping her beer.

Just then a slow song ended, then an upbeat song took its place and Lilly smiled at Miley.

_Oh my  
Oh my gosh  
I did it again, so I'm gonna let the beat drop  
Oh my gosh_

_  
Baby let me…  
Baby let me…  
Baby let me…_

"Hey Miles, it's Usher."

"Yeah I noticed. Just your luck huh." Miley felt her face grow red. She knows the song and likes it. She also knows that its got a great beat for dancing. But could already tell that the lyrics would get her into trouble, if she gets to close to Lilly at the same time.

"Come on I love this song, I haven't heard it forever. Let's dance." She smiled and stood up. Miley sat still for a moment in thought.

_Baby let me love you down  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Baby I can break you down  
There's so many ways to love ya  
I mean like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love  
I found you finally, it make me want to say  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh my gosh_

_It make me want to say_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

Wow. Her face grew more red as she looked down at the small table, then looked up at Lilly. She was looking out at the dance floor and for a few seconds, Miley saw a hint of pink covering Lilly's cheeks too. _What the hell. _"Yeah I do too." Miley agreed, then took a big gulp of beer and stood up. "Lets go."

Once they started dancing a little, some of the lyrics began to fit well, as Miley became nervous as hell.

_I fell in love with shawty when I seen her on the dance floor  
She was dancing sexy, pop, pop, popping, dropping, dropping low  
Never ever has a lady hit me on the first sight  
This was something special, this was just like dynamite  
Honey got a booty like pow, pow, pow  
Honey got some boobies like wow, oh wow_

Lilly and Miley had held a long gaze for those words, which made Miley less nervous. Although the last few lines made her heat up and they broke eye contact. But still kept dancing, both holding hands. Soon the dance floor began to fill up around them and nobody payed attention them. They just enjoyed the music.

_Girl you know I'm loving your, loving your style  
Check, check, check, check, check, checking you out like,  
Ooh (oooh) she got it all  
Sexy from her head to the toes  
And I want it all, it all, it all_

The girls couldn't tear their eyes from each others, even though both were blushing. Then Miley decided to move more, since they hardly were moving. She took her hands out of Lilly's grip and slowly ran her hands up Lilly's sides, then back down and rested them on her hips.

_Baby let me love you down  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Baby I can break you down  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love  
I found you finally, it make me want to say  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ohh myy gosh_

Miley certainly thought it was a bold move for her and it was worth it. When she looked into Lilly's wide eyes she smirked at her expression.

_You make me want to say_

_You make me want to say  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Feel so? For honey out of all the girls up in this club  
This one got me whipped, just off one look, yep I fell in love  
Girl you something special, you just like dynamite  
You're, you're, you're, you're, you're, you're, you're out of sight_

_Fell in love with honey like my, oh my  
Honey looking wonderful, fly, so fly  
Honey like a supermodel, my, oh my  
Baby how you do that, make a grown man cry?  
Ooh (oooh) baby, you got it all  
Sexy from her head to the toes  
And I want it all, it all, it all_

Then Lilly suddenly repeated Miley's actions, slowly as well. And they moved more to the beat. Then Lilly took Miley's hand and pushed her away in a little spin.

_So, honey let me love you down  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Baby I can break it down  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Got me like, ooh my gosh I'm soo in love I found you finally,  
You make me want to say…_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ohh my gosh_

Miley spun around a few times, Lilly holding her hand, then Lilly pulled her back and she curled back into Lilly's arms. Both smiling, so Miley spun again.

_Oh my gosh  
Oh my_

_Oh my  
Oh, oh my gosh_

After a third time of spinning back into Lilly's arms, they were both smiling like a couple of love sick idiots, although neither of them knew what the other was smiling about. They just thought they were having fun dancing, which they were.

_Oh my gosh  
I did it again  
So I'm gonna let the beat drop_

_Oh, oh, oh my  
Oh, oh, oh my, my, my, my, my, my  
Ooh my gosh oh, oh_

After several seconds of Lilly still hugging Miley, and not spinning her out again, Miley looked at Lilly, their faces only inches apart.

"Miley..."

Miley put a finger to Lilly's lips. "I know..."

_Oh my_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, my, my, my, my, my_

_Oh my gosh_

_Oh, oh, oh my_

_Oh, oh,_

_Oh, my, my, my, my, my, my_

To Lilly's surprise and Miley's, Miley closed the space between them. At the beginning it was just a simple kiss, to get the feel for it, but once Miley felt Lilly's soft lips and Lilly felt hers, they both deepened it with more passion.

"Lets get out of here." Miley gave Lilly a devious looking smirk and pulled her out the door.

_Oh my gosh

* * *

_

**A/N: Review...Peace!**


End file.
